Episode 4162 (19th March 1997)
Plot Fraser tells Liz he's sold The Hour Glass as the Police intend to shut him down. He tells her that his villa in the Costa del Sol is wonderful and she'll have a great life. She is attracted to the idea when he tells her that he'll be able to find Steve work in Spain. Vera is adamant Brad is their grandson when Jack insists he isn't. Liz agrees to go to Spain when Fraser promises her that he had nothing to do with the warehouse raid. Ashley is wary when Maxine asks him to do more modelling for her. Liz tells Andy she's moving to Spain and is upset when he tells her that he doesn't care what she does or where she goes. Don is annoyed to hear Mike's business is picking up again and feels someone should teach him a lesson. Jim wishes Liz well in Spain but warns her that next time it might be Fraser who tries to kill her. She visits Steve who is thrilled with the idea of her living in Spain with Fraser. She is sickened when he tells her how much he respects him for getting away with the warehouse raid. He looks forward to working with Fraser in Spain. Tricia is surprised when Ray Thorpe visits the Rovers. Jack pushes him to see Brad hoping to see a resemblance. Liz accuses Fraser of lying to her and tells him she doesn't want him anywhere near Steve. Jack is intrigued when Jamie says Ray used to live near their old flat. Tricia is shocked when Jack asks if Ray is Brad's father, telling her that he won't be taken for a mug. Fraser gets annoyed by the way Liz gets at him and tells her she's a slag and nothing special. He flings money at her, saying it's for her time. He stops her from throwing a vase at him by threatening to break her teeth. She is distraught when he takes his bag and walks out. Cast Regular cast *Liz McDonald - Beverley Callard *Vera Duckworth - Elizabeth Dawn *Jack Duckworth - William Tarmey *Maxine Heavey - Tracy Shaw *Fiona Middleton - Angela Griffin *Alan McKenna - Glenn Hugill *Rita Sullivan - Barbara Knox *Mavis Wilton - Thelma Barlow *Samantha Failsworth - Tina Hobley *Andy McDonald - Nicholas Cochrane *Mike Baldwin - Johnny Briggs *Alma Baldwin - Amanda Barrie *Ashley Peacock - Steven Arnold *Don Brennan - Geoff Hinsliff *Jim McDonald - Charles Lawson *Emily Bishop - Eileen Derbyshire *Steve McDonald - Simon Gregson *Tricia Armstrong - Tracy Brabin *Jamie Armstrong - Joseph Gilgun *Maud Grimes - Elizabeth Bradley *Ken Barlow - William Roache Guest cast *Fraser Henderson - Glyn Grain *Brad Armstrong - Caleb Flanagan *Ray Thorpe - Chris Walker Places *Rovers Return Inn - Public, back room and hallway *11 Coronation Street - Back room and kitchen *The Kabin *Hair by Fiona Middleton *Fraser Henderson's flat - Kitchen and living room *Strangeways Jail - Visiting room Notes *This episode was broadcast at 6.50pm to allow for coverage of Champions League football. *''TV Times'' synopsis: Liz finds out the shattering truth about Fraser. Jack sets a test for Tricia and then accuses her of deceit. *Viewing Figures: UK broadcast - 14,050,000 viewers (5th place - combined figure including repeat). Category:1997 episodes Category:Episodes outside of broadcast patterns